ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Little Bird Tweeting / Transcript
(The theme song plays, after that, it shows the sky, then pan to Emily Heartman and Ulysses Phillips walking on the street, [[Walking on the Street|'Walking on the Street']]' plays in the background)'' Emily Heartman: Heeey! Ulysses, maybe we could go for some ice cream? Can we? Can we? Caaaaaan weeeeeeeeee? Ulysses Phillips: (sighs) ''Fine. Emily Heartman: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Let's go! Let's go! Let's goooooooo! ''(2-second pause) Ulysses Phillips: You're really annoying me. Emily Heartman: Oh, sorry. (They walk to the ice cream stand) [[Mr. Ice|'''Mr. Ice]]: Hello, it's Mr. Ice! How can I help you? Emily Heartman: I really want vanilla! (To Ulysses) ''Ulysses, what'cha need? Ulysses Phillips: Eh... Strawberry. Emily Heartman: And strawberry for my best friend! Mr. Ice: Sure! I'll get that for you! ''(He hands the ice cream cones to them) Mr. Ice: Enjoy! Emily Heartman: Bye! Huh? ([[Tiffany Herington|'A girl with short dark blue hair']] is on a log, bored) Emily Heartman: Who... is... that? Ulysses Phillips: That girl over there? Emily Heartman: Yep! Let's go meet her! (They walk to her, the girl turns over to the camera while a record scratch plays) Girl: Hey! Get away, viewers! Emily Heartman: Hey, whatever your name is, the viewers are not gonna go away! They're supposed to watch us! We're in a TV show! I'm here, (points to the girl) ''you're here, ''(points to Ulysses) ''he's here, we're all here! Girl: Well, my name is Tiffany. Emily Heartman: Well, alright! Let's go! Tiffany Herington: I hate when the viewers look to me! Don't look at me, viewers! DON'T LOOK AT ME!! ''(Suddenly, [[Matthew Nelise|'a boy']] pops in front of her, [[Nice Way|'Nice Way']] plays in the background) Boy: HEY!! Tiffany Herington: Oh, hey! Um, YOU SCARED ME!! Boy: I'm sorry! Tiffany Herington: Hey, don't watch this, viewers! Emily Heartman: (off-screen) ''Tiffany, stop! ''(Tiffany growls in anger) Boy: So, I'm Matthew Nelise, nice to meet you! Emily Heartman: Hi! Ulysses Phillips: Uh, hey...? Matthew Nelise: How- (Suddeny, Katherine's ship appears, [[Katherine's Theme|'Katherine's Theme']] plays in the background) ''Huh, what's that? Emily Heartman: Oh, that's called "The Evil Lady's Ship". [[Katherine Malanson|'Katherine Malanson']]: ''(off-screen) ''You're right. ''(She walks out of her ship) Katherine Malanson: I am an evil lady! (smirks) (The [[Feather Phone|'Feather Phone']] and the [[Feather Pearl|'Feather Pearl']] fall from the sky slowly, they appear on Tiffany's hands) Tiffany Herington: What the heck are these...? (reads the paper) ''The Feather Phone, an item that will transform you into The Bird Princess if you put the pearl in into its slot. Emily Heartman: ''(offscreen) ''But seriously ''(now on-screen) ''you have to stare at the audience. Tiffany Herington: What?! Oh... fine. ''(A blue background is seen with cerulean feathers, [[Fly-form!|'Fly-form!]] plays in the background)'' Tiffany Herington: Fly-form! (She puts the pearl into its slot) (Transformation sequence, at the end of the sequence, she poses in a blue background with a white circle in it, she poses right in front of it) (The Bird Princess looks at herself) The Bird Princess: Huh? I have long hair?! The Angel Princess: It seems that you do! Come on, let's fight! The Bird Princess: I can do this. (The Bird Princess punches and kicks Katherine, to which she kicks back) Katherine Malanson: FANGELS!!!! (An army of Fangels come ti beat up The Bird Princess) The Bird Princess: Oh no, what should I- (Fade into white, the same blue background appears) The Bird Princess: What the? ([[Bird Purification!|'Bird Purification!]] plays in the background)'' (Her finger has light above it) The Bird Princess: Let's try drawing a circle! (She draws a circle with her finger) The Bird Princess: [[Feather Circle|'Feather Circle']]! (She puts her hands right in front of it, then a blue beam bursts out of it, the Fangels are now defeated) Tiffany Herington: I can't believe... I actually stared at the audience! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT?!?!?!?!?! Emily Heartman: It wasn't me. Ulysses Phillips: Yeah, me neither. Tiffany Herington: Is this episode over? Emily Heartman: Almost. (An iris-out appears) Tiffany Herington: Oh god, finally! (The ending credits theme plays) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Nana Nakahara Category:Nana Nakahara's Transcripts Category:Transcripts complete